pwufcfandomcom-20200214-history
UIUG
the Union of Italian Humanities Guilds '''He was a historical state that united all guilds of Tuscany and Liguria who founded Humanism. History The bornig The UIHG was born when Francesco Petrarca and Giovanni Boccaccio joined guilds literature of Tuscany, the movement also spread in Liguria and took a great importance, '''also in the 1336 art guilds come together and founder Humanism, Francesco Petrarca in 1340 became leader the Republics of Florence, Pisa, Siena and Genoa, and joins the Union of Guilds Humanities Italian. "The dynasty of the writers" The "dynasty of writers" is a term for the government of Francesco Petrarca and his son Giovanni Petrarca, who were just writers both the father and the son. The Kingdom of Francesco The "Universal edict" Francesco Petrarca applied a policy development on culture, in 1345 wrote the edict "universal" which sanctioned writers, painters, sculptors and other artists a salary that was lying gave, this varied since it was good, wages ranged from 30 to 1,000 guilders monthly and gave him the title of "universal man" to those who were good at most subjects, this is the text of the edict: original version in Latin: Haec est summa magna auctor Francesco Petrarca, ponit opera cuiusque artis ulla dilatatum est creare et pecuniis per artifices permetere statu permanere produre ars. Et sumptu de XXX Guilders M florenis, ex sententia iudicum facta per duos artifices, in addition ad hoc quod artifices, qui boni sunt, in multis artibus Sarano coronatus titulum universalis hominis, et avrano XL weekly Guilders super videlicet institutis. the English translation: This text written by the great supreme writer Francesco Petrarca, stipulates that every citizen is Enlarged to create works of art of any kind, and funded by the state to permetere artists to continue to produre artwork. The funding is from 30 guilders 1000 florins on the basis of a decision of a jury formed by the two great artists, in addition to this the artists who are good in many arts Sarano crowned with the title of Universal Man, and they avrano 40 weekly guilders over the established florins. The birthplace of Humanism After the edict, many artists were crowned Universal men and was created a meeting between these universal man by the name of "Diet of universal knowledge" giving even political power to the artists and guilds. In 1353 a certain Golfedro Arrebelli who had the title of universal man, because he was good in philosophy and literature thoroughly humanism thought, thought consisted in the rediscovery of Latin and Greek classics in their historicity and to place man at the center of 'Universe, the ideas were exposed in the book El perche l'om è el fulcro, that which considered the beginning of Humanism The last years of the reign of Petrarch Humanism was adopted in 1360 as a national cultural movement in order Petrarca and Boccacio after they came out literary works including the Decameron by Giovanni Boccaccio and the spread of Humanism in the north-central Italy, Francesco Petrarca in recent years kingdom try to stop the corruption that statva arriving at universal men and I name with the title of "Supreme universal Man", in 1374 die of old age, giving way to his friend Boccaccio that kingdom only for one year before starting be freezing too. The Kingdom of Giovanni The rise to power Before Giovanni Petrarca became the head dell'UIUG, after the death of Francesco, the government remained only Giovanni Boccacio that government only a year before he died, too. After that John was dead, Giovanni as the first child legitimized of Francesco, climb to the government as head dell'UIUG. Crazy ideas of the sovereign soon it became ruler, Giovanni beginning a policy of centralization of power by removing many universal men their title, in addition to this abuse of his power by condemning to death many of his political opposition, sum up an absolute king. The Demoverism Because of the policies of King Giovanni, in his kingdom we are beginning to develop Demoverism (from the greek demos = people and Italian verismo) founded by Rafaelo Abrissi, thought consists in "exalt" the people, the problems it is experiencing guilt King Giovanni. The movement spread quickly but was surprised, but I find fortune The neighboring states, such as the Papal State was recognized and tolerated, in Rome itself was founded a school of Demoverism with the name of School of Thought Popular Roman. The conquest of Forlì Giovanni decided to expand the egenomia of UIUG invading the city-state of Emilia in Forlì, the causes of the war were the Arezzo accident in which troops invaded Emilian Tuscan town of Arezzo, the attack esrcito of UIUG once the city and the conquered the February 8, 1401 after a siege of two months', according to historians the Forlì conquest was the only period of the burgeoning Giovanni kingdom. The decay and death of Giovanni After the conquest of Forlì, the government of Giovanni went into a huge crisis because to corruption of the king, because of the crisis they raged peasant revolts all surprises, in 1420 the UIUG left the crisis after a series of welded loans and debts, on 9 May of lying year Giovanni Petraca die at the age of 73 years. The dynastic succession The revival dell'UIUG with Cosimo de Medici after the death of Giovanni, it should have happened the son Raffaelo Petrarca, but given the bad government of his father, the universal men decided to appoint Cosimo de Medici, the largest universal man era law graduate became the supreme universal man, October 27, 1420 Cosimo de Medici became head of state dell'UIUG. The internal division The election of Cosimoit did not go well to the loyalists who wanted Raffaello on the throne, causing an internal division. Cosimo managed to finish the division with the arrest of Marco Petaci, leader of the loyalists. However the loyalists made a rumor declaring the Siena revolt, it was almost overwhelmed and Cosimo managed to consolidate its power.Category:Italy Category:France Category:Former monarchies Category:Former monarchies of Europe